Princess Maydine: The Movie (2020 film)/Transcript
Maydine's Story Princess Maydine: Princess Maydine/Maydine's Floating Suit Princess Maydine: Hey, I'm Princess Maydine. Lena: Oh, I'm so glad, You're not a Mole. Princess Maydine: Well, Thank you, Now thank you for all from the kind of welcome. Mousy: We'll you sounds like a beautiful deer. Jayden: Oya, I am professonal fasset, So, Well sing it for it? How it come? Princess Maydine: No, I... I am reading of the friend from storybook tonight. (Adilo looks for Maydine's list in his pocket) Princess Maydine: In the morning releases for the taking a shower, I protect the inflation with the balloon, from the going to get clean, Mother is out it was going to the collage! Mousy: Oh, Really? I'm a Mousy. Lena: And I'm a Mole. You see? I was cooked it out with the different from the breakfast spiner. Adilo: And I don't want to see a guys for company. Jane: Well, Sure is. Look at that? You know what, It was sweet sister deer. Rowl: �� Wiggle, Wiggle, Tail! �� Princess Maydine: Hey, hey, hey, Please be careful. We don't want to waggin' my tail. Mousy: Hey, Yo, Tail! I got is you it was Tail of Adilo?! Adilo: She's not a tail?! I was little tiny bit! Jayden: Was with him? Mousy: Tail rest of peace. Adilo: Alright, That's enough! Look, For all? Very place with Princess Maydine the new Deer. Princess Maydine: Deer? Adilo: D-E-E-R! Deer! Princess Maydine: Yes- is... I protect looking for it fun fair. Adilo: Don't words I saying anything? I can't say, Because is for preschool in the school bus. Mousy: Yeah, Kind of, 10's aren't you? Lena: Well, Uh... Lady Maydine, Now uh I'm curious... What was a Princess actually do. Adilo: Is not a Princesss!! She's doesn't like before, Uh... pull-string or inflating? Princess Maydine: Excuse me, Adilo? (Princess Maydine Start to Floating Inflates After Will Pull-String Sounds Like a Woody) (Kids whoaing and wowing) Jayden: Whoa! Pleasure string fan. Very good. Adilo: Oh, Why? Why?! Is a Clothes. You can't float?! Princess Maydine: They're are children watching and I can float. Adilo: No. You can't. Princess Maydine: Uhh... Yes. I can. Adilo: You can't. Princess Maydine: Can!! Adilo: Can't! Can't!! Can't?! Princess Maydine: Tell me right now before I was putting my eyes closed! Adilo: Okay then, Princess Bambi, Proof it. Princess Maydine: Alright then I will. Stand back, Children. Adilo: You need it Cubs are get out of here, Because, It was all of the racket somewhere. (Princess Maydine climbing in the house and his eyes closed) Princess Maydine: I'm... I'm... I'm........... I'm a Balloon!! (Princess Maydine will bouncing of the high onto the air and sun will spinning before rainbow slide back onto the kids) (Boinging and Bouncing) Princess Maydine: Can! Kids: Whoa! (Clapping) Wow! Oh, yeah, I like it to your inflation suit didn't ya?! Jane: I am glad to here, sister. Princess Maydine: (Pull-string and deflating a floating suit) Well, Thank you, Well, Thank you, All, Thank you. Adilo: That wasn't floating?! That was falling with style! Jayden: Yeah, They're tought one right into a together. Could you teach us then? Rowl: (Giggles) Well done, Rowl, Rowl! Adilo: Oh, Shut up. They're a couple of the a princess and will see? Will see, I'm still here in thw school. Meeting David Princess Maydine: So, were are we now? Jayden: Were in the Fun Park! Adilo: Yeah, Jayden was right! Princess Maydine: Look! It's David! (Kids wowing) David: Back so soon? You guys everything of worker today? I don't know, Kids. of dead batteries what love it. You guys every join us of worker today? I told ya, I need's head's. Jane: With want to got to better than stuff. And his-- (Princess Maydine deflating a floating suit) Princess Maydine: Uh... David: Well, well. Jayden: This is Princess Maydine. is a Deer Forest. David: Deer Forest? Wow! I was a work their once upon a time. Princess Maydine: Really. David: Hmm. Well, I got to worker fair my presence all of the work together. Princess Maydine: No, Uh, I didn't mean to- David: Relax, Sis, Were family here. Were allowed to here ask question. The answer is...I love Park. The Bobmaner/End Credits David: Well, Maydine, How is that go? Princess Maydine: It was fun David, This is so much fun. (Princess Maydine, Jayden, Adilo and David laughs) (Parade is coming and The Bobmaner's Truck is here when she stops) The Bobmaner: Behold, The Bobmaner! I will give us to say a Princess, is a Maydine! And now, Maydine, please put on this suit! in Floating, And Happy Family! So that was everyone, Here is a Big Parade, A Giant Maydine! (Princess Maydine will pull string at back when she turn into a Inflation Suit) THE END